


“Flowers all round.”

by elesbells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Businessman Louis, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Teacher Harry, i don’t really know what else to put here so yeah...enjoy it I guess I hope anyway..., silly stuff and fond, swearing but like only in the moment and stuff...nothing too crazy, this is one of those silly fluffy drabbles my mind concocted after seeing a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesbells/pseuds/elesbells
Summary: Just when Louis thinks the day from hell can’t get any worse...it actually gets...better.Inspired by this:Xtweet and my silly imagination xxx





	“Flowers all round.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my laurel loving, kiwi pose Queen. She knows who she is. Thank you for encouraging me to post this, and for literally saving it after twitter had a funny five! I tweaked it a little. Thank you for being such a fabulous friend, and one of my faves. Can’t wait to reunite next tour for a laugh and a half. Bunches of Love to you beauts xxx
> 
> K so...hope you enjoy this silly drabble...gold star for whoever gets the silly tongue in cheek joke within...yeah yeah I amuse myself but...couldn’t resist that one... xxx

Louis couldn’t wait to get out of his suit, he felt like he was literally melting from the inside out, and the weight of his briefcase, was weighing him down more than he thought possible. He’s had a tough day alright? They lost the case and he has blisters after not wearing in his new shiny shoes. Okay okay so he forewent socks and this is the real reason for the blisters that are literally burning his skin, but details okay, he HAD to impress today...and that...yeah well, that wasn’t enough apparently...HE wasn’t enough...and isn’t that just...peachy. A rumble of thunder in the distance cut through his already gloomy mood, _oh how ironic...that’s just...that’s just fucking GREAT...now it’s going to fucking POUR down_

Just as everyone’s running to take cover he hears him rather than sees him first.

It’s literally about to tip it down, but there’s a gorgeous guy all smiles and curls, his arms outstretched wearing...a bright pink...is that GLITTER... a bright pink glitter suit with what looks like a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath. And _what the actual fuck?!_

The t-shirt is pretty worn, if the visible tears and holes are anything to go by, and are those, safety pins? Oh my god he has sparkly boots on his feet and it’s about to POUR with rain, and this sparkly angel is just STANDING there, in the middle of the street, and are those-

“FLOWERS ALL ROUND!”

The smile creeps onto Louis’ face before he can stop it, even as the first drops of rain descend from the cloudy sky, that is darkening by the second. He’s the first thing that has made Louis smile all day, first, person really, so he takes a deep breath and strides over, blisters be damned. Wow and just because he’s already on a negative roll, now he’s confidently strolling over to the sparkly angel himself, a thought crosses his mind, and yeah, all he’ll need to top off his day, is for flower boy to be fucking straight as an arrow.

But what else does he even have to lose? He doesn’t want to think about THAT, and surely today couldn’t get any worse, right?! So he doesn’t even entertain those gloomy thoughts, he just marches over, purpose in every burning stride. 

He’s pretty sure that suit is Gucci now he’s up close, and he can feel more drops of rain, larger drops than before, but flower boy isn’t going anywhere, and therefore neither is he. 

“FLOWERS ALL ROUND - THEY’RE FREE...FLOWERS ALL...”

“I’ll take a pink one please curly”

Wow flower boy sure is exquisite up close, his lips match his suit and his eyes...well there’s no such green.

He stares at the bright pink rose of his choice, held in...wow, his hands are huge and those rings are so pretty, and then he finds an inner confidence, he didn’t think he would be able to even tap into at this moment in time, but somehow he manages. He smirks, winks, cocks his hip and says:

“Well curly, you see I would take this...but I can’t possibly do that...”

“But...you just asked me for it?”

Louis’ lips kink in a devious smile, and now there is a furrow in between Curly’s perfectly shaped eye brows. 

“That I did curly that I did...but see the thing is yeah, it isn’t for ME...”

“Errr well no...that’s...did you read the sign?”

Flower boy sure is confused, even more so than a second before, and to be quite honest, Louis is so hopelessly endeared, he’s forgotten his day from hell, because this angel, really was sent from heaven, and as far as he’s concerned, his day started, well, a few minutes ago when he first spotted this sparkly beaut. Look sue him for getting so mushy, but he doesn’t care okay. He doesn’t, and if curly ends up being as straight as an arrow, well at least he tried, and he has no regrets in doing so, because this one randomly ridiculous encounter, was worth going through this horrendous day for okay?

Curly glances at the sign, and yeah the rain is coming down a bit heavier now, a heavy pitter patter as it hits the ground with a wet slap. 

The sign he wrote up this morning is clearly about to get rained away, but the words are still intact for now:

‘TAKE A FLOWER AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE.  
PLEASE HELP ME SPREAD LOVE TODAY.’

And _who was this adorable cupcake, and what a did the world to to remotely deserve him?_ Louis could literally feel himself swoon. He just doesn’t do that okay? He doesn’t SWOON. Louis Tomlinson doesn’t swoon. But okay, so maybe he does...now he is very much swooning and _what the fuck is happening_?! Okay back to the mission at hand.

“Okay...I’ll take it...for now...”

The angel in front of him agreed, reluctantly, but at least this won’t be as awkward as it could have been, and well, it’s already very fucking awkward okay?!

Another rumble of thunder and Louis chuckles. Curly’s eyes widen at the sound, chiming like bells around the small space they’ve created.

“Okay just...” Louis huffs out a flustered breath. _This is it. You can do this. You win some you lose some. Come on, you can do this the Tommo way._ Snapping out of his inner turmoil and slight pep talk, Louis wiggled his fingers in a gesture that indicated that Curly was supposed to finally give him the rose.

“You’re welcome...” 

Curly spoke with a voice that was deep yet dripping in honey. Louis mentally face palmed at that point not knowing where any of this was going, well apparently nowhere because Curly was suddenly on the move.

Louis watched with wide eyes, as Curly turned on his sparkly heel, and started to wheel the wooden cart away from the rain, his green eyes darting around to find somewhere undercover nearby.

“WAIT!” 

Louis shouts, a little breathless, still feeling overwhelmed due to flower boys beauty.

Curly turns again, this time looking a bit agitated, okay a lot agitated, but Louis could understand, I mean he was basically being accosted by a complete stranger. His whole plan had in a word, gone to absolute...

“Shit! Mate it’s absolutely pissing it-“

“HOW MANY?!”

Louis shouted, his words laced with epic desperation now. Curlys green eyes were so wide, he honestly thought they were going to pop right out of his beautiful curly haired head, and he was holding both arms out in a sign of complete exasperation. Not the best sign then. 

“Err how many do I have to take to...to get your number or...shit...no that’s not what I...umm...a date? Fuck no ignore that I-“

The heavens had clearly opened now, and no Louis wasn’t talking about the angel stood before him. His suit had gone from a personal sauna to a sodden squelchy embrace, and it wasn’t by any means pleasant. 

“You...you want...you want to...to date me?”

“Yeah...well I mean I just...fuck! I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was thinking...”

Louis scoffed, and shook his head, the rain coming down hard on his head, and adding to his ever deflating mood, and fuck he really should’ve worn socks. If he thought he had blisters, nothing is going to compare to when he makes it to the tube station and then finally gets home. Louis winced as his already painful feet, slid slightly in his stupidly posh loafers. To the tube station it is then. This whole thing was just a really, awfully, bloody horrendously terrible idea and-

“WAIT!”

Curly is running towards him, holding a huge bunch of roses and Louis stops dead in his tracks. They’re both getting absolutely soaked and Curly is the flustered one now, his cheeks are all pretty and the same shade of the roses he’s holding in his large beautiful hands.

“Here...”

“I don’t...understand?...Umm...thanks?”

Louis takes the rain sprinkled roses, holding them in his hands and against his damp suited chest. His briefcase momentarily placed on the ground beside his legs.

“Harry” Curly laughs out. 

“What?”

“My name...my name is Harry and FUCK we’re gonna be absolutely drenched...look...I don’t usually do this but fuck you’re...you’re beautiful and...you’re fucking soaked and you’re the only one who has paid me attention all day so...look, there’s this cosy little cafe just down the street...if the offer still stands...I’d...I’d really like to take you up on that date...” 

He’s grinning now, beaming really. His lips are a darker pink due to the rain, his teeth bright white and beaming, the only ray of sunshine on this dreary awful day.

“Wow I...umm...yeah...sure. Oh! Louis!”

“Huh?”

“My name” Louis chuckles out now.

“FUCK look at us!”

They’re both giggling now, the sheer fond radiating off the both of them in droves, and Harry holds out his large hand for Louis to hold, so he does, grabbing his briefcase in his other, the bunch of roses, tucked gently underneath his arm. 

Despite the freezing rain and them both being soaked through, they’re laughing, both of their faces lit up like the sun, this day very much needs.

Harry gives Louis’ hand a squeeze and with his other hand, Harry pushes the flower cart out of the rain and under a nearby alcove.

“So...what...where are you gonna...the flowers I mean?”

Harry takes one look at the cart. The sign is a little damp but still readable. He shrugs and a wide smile takes over his rain drenched face, curls collapsed and causing small streams to run down his cheeks and lips.

“Just gonna leave ‘em. Doesn’t matter. You read the sign?”

Louis nodded his head to confirm that he did indeed read the sign.

“Well I mean that was the whole point yeah?...”

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. Something tells him this boy is gonna be the end of him.

“Yeah...well...I believe these are yours then...”

Louis gently untucks the bunch of flowers from under his arm, situating them in his hand; his briefcase resting on the floor once more, and hands over the roses with a smile, a blush taking over his cheeks.

Harry giggles and chuckles, the sounds coming out a little breathless. His green eyes are sparkling, and the most radiant smile is painted on his angelic face.

“Thank you” He says the words with so much meaning, leaning forward to press his lips to Louis’ ice cold cheek; the gesture warming his skin, sending electricity through his veins and no doubt adding to the flush already present on his skin.

“Umm...you’re...umm...wow..”

“Shit! Sorry was that...was that too...forward?”

Louis cackles, his head thrown back.

“Harry I...literally marched over to you and asked you out on a date...I think we’re even...”

Harry cackles now, the most ridiculous sound leaving his rose tinted lips.

“Hmmm y’know...I don’t think we are...” 

Harry replies tapping his chin with his long slender ringed fingers. Louis shudders at the thoughts racing through his mind at the sight of them.

“Are...what?”

“Even...”

“Oh...I’m...”

“I believe...you owe me a kiss...”

Louis FEELS his eyes pop out of his head and clears his throat.

“Oh...ha..yeah...you’re...you’re right...”

Louis leans in, rising on his tip toes ever so slightly, to reach Harry’s cheek, but at the last minute, Harry turns his head, his lips meeting Louis’, warm and soft, yet insistent. The kiss deepens, taking them both by surprise, and Louis can feel strong damp arms, wrapping around his waist, pulling him in, closer, so much closer.

Getting over the initial shock, Louis meets Harry’s insistence, his lips applying just a little more pressure. After a minute or so they both break the kiss, breathless and both huffing out a chuckle or two.

“Wow...”

“Yeah...that was...now THAT was forward...”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm...but you know what curly?” 

Louis tugged at a damp curl in emphasis, watching the green of Harry’s eyes darken ever so lightly at the pull.

“What?”

“I think I kinda liked it...kinda like you really so...shall we?”

Louis winked, let go of Harry, picked up his briefcase, and started running, shouting over his shoulder as he laughed and giggled his way through the rain.

He was directly in the path of the heavy downpour, now he had left the safety of the alcove. His blisters were rubbing against his slippery shoes and his briefcase was a damp heavy weight in his hand, but this was the best twist to his day.

“LAST ONE THERE HAS TO PAY!”

“Louis! You little shit! WAIT!”

Louis realised he had no idea where they were even running to, but Harry soon caught up with him, squeezing him around his middle and stopping him in his tracks. Louis now howling with laughter as Harry squeezed him from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Gotcha...” Harry whispered affectionately in his ear, goosebumps rippling across his skin.

“Yeah...” Louis smiled to himself “Yeah...you do...”


End file.
